


Rest

by tiffdawg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffdawg/pseuds/tiffdawg
Summary: A sweet moment of repose between Din & Omera during his time on Sorgan.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Rest

The Mandalorian rested against the shaded trunk of an old tree on the perimeter of the village. It was a warm day and Sorgan’s humidity was unrelenting, but he found he was surprisingly comfortable.

Din had helped the villagers clear the last remains of the AT-ST’s corpse from the krill pond earlier that day and now a few of them were stripping the mechanical beast for salvageable parts. The rest of the village had resumed its normal activities. While some attempted to harvest what was left of the season’s krill, others still set to work brewing batches of spotchka, weaving new baskets, or preparing the evening meal. The work never seemed to end in this small yet self-sufficient village, but he’d been assured that his help wasn’t needed for the rest of the afternoon. Before Din could protest, Cara had smacked him playfully on the shoulder and quipped you do look tired, Mando. Perhaps even the beskar couldn’t hid the fact that the last week had left him physically and mentally exhausted.

His eyes closed beneath his visor and started to drift off, the peaceful hum of the busy village gently lulling him to sleep. He’d been out for only a minute or two when he was stirred awake by a soft cooing. Two oversized dark eyes looked up at the Mandalorian.

“What do you want, little womp rat?” He asked the Child. Two clawed hands stretched out towards him. He sighed and scooped the kid up, holding him so that they were facing each other. The baby giggled and took hold of one of the Mandalorian’s gloved fingers, examining it as if his leather-clad hand was the most fascinating thing in the galaxy. He was strong for such a small child.  
“I thought you were having fun with Winta and the other children.” Din asked. He had taken to talking to the kid even though he wasn’t sure he understood a single word. He certainly never seemed to listen. Nevertheless, the Child babbled in response which encouraged him to continue speaking. “Not sure why you insist on following me everywhere.”

“Because to him, you hung the moons in the night sky.” A soft voice offered. He was so focused on the child, he didn’t hear Omera’s approach. She knelt next to Din and patted the Child’s head. 

“I wasn’t sure where this one was wondering off to, but I can see he’s in good hands.”

“He’s mischievous when he’s awake.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed. I think he gets it from his father.” Omera smiled at Din and he felt his cheeks warm under her gaze. He swore she could see right through his visor and into his soul.  
“I’m glad you’re taking some time for yourself.” She continued, filling in the silence when he didn’t reply. “You’ve done so much for us since the moment you arrived. You deserve to rest. To be happy.”

“I’m not sure I know how to do that.”

“Well, this is a good start. Relaxing in the shade on a beautiful day like this. Spending time with your boy.”

“With you.” He said, his voice a low rumble and for a moment he wasn’t even sure he said it out loud. Omera moved so that she was sitting next to him, her deep brown eyes never straying from him.

“Does that make you happy?” She asked coyly. Only the slight movement at the corners of her lips betrayed any sentiment.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little drabble of pure fluff! You can find me on tumblr @ tiffdawg :)
> 
> -Tiff


End file.
